The Hunt To Find The Missing
by pokemonrangerwriter2
Summary: One serial killer...kids kidnapped and killed...targets...Summer was on a hunt for her younger sister after she had been kidnapped. She wanted to save her before she was killed. But one thing will stand in her way, the thing she needs the most; time. Time wasn't in her favor...not in the least. It's a race against time..but who will save her? It's a trap, but not everyone knows.
1. Chapter 1

Ben's Pov

I let out a sigh and casted my gaze over to my neighbor's house. There'd been a kidnapping in my small village at some point last week. A boy named Josh that my older brother and I know was the one who was kidnapped this time. Yeah, this wasn't the first time that a kidnap had taken place. We've gotten news reports of about 5 other kids having had gotten kidnapped on one day of every week. So far no one's been able to find out where they were. I feel so bad for their families..having to wait day after day with no news about where their child was. That's gotta be hard to deal with. I then walked inside of my house, only to see my brother sitting on the stairs that led upstairs to our bedrooms. His hands covered his face as he sat there in complete silence. I shut the door behind me and walked over to him. I sat down on the same stair as him. I patted his back in sympathy.

"Jake. Everything's gonna be okay. You don't need to worry." I soothed.

He shook his head in disagreement. Jake has blonde hair with a red streak in it. He was wearing a red sleeveless shirt and some dark brown shorts. Jake also had on a pair of red and gray shoes. His eyes were a red color. He looked up at me, a glare in his piercing eyes.

"No it's not Ben. So far 6 kids have been kidnapped and still no sign of them. Josh is one of them!" He growled. "By next week you'll possibly be gone! And then what am I gonna tell mom and dad! _'Hey mom and dad! I'm so sorry that some freak kidnapped Ben! What's for dinner?'!"_

I didn't know what to say anymore. Our mom and dad was currently in Sinnoh for a vacation. They needed to _'rekindle their old spark'_ from what they've told us. I got up and grabbed his hand, helping him off the stairs. We both walked into the living room, only to hear a news report come on suddenly. Jake and I watched it only to see the missing kids faces appear.

"Turn it up." Jake commanded.

I nodded and grabbed the remote, turning up the tv. Now it was showing what looked to be like a crime scene of every kid that had been kidnapped.

"And in a related story, all six kids that have been reported as missing have been found. But not in the state anyone was expecting. It has been reported that each of the kid's have been brutally and viciously beaten. Some have been reported with dismembered...Unfortunately none of the kids have survived this painful attack they've suffered..."

Jake suddenly nudged me and pointed over to a certain picture of a kid. "Hey? Isn't that Josh?"

I took a step toward our tv and examined the picture for a little bit. Finally I could see that it was indeed our best friend. "Yeah, I think it is."

Yep, now I realize we weren't dealing with a mad kidnapper...we were facing against a sick person who kidnaps and kill people. And there's no telling who'll be next.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer's Pov

I jumped out of my chair, knocking it over in the process. I glared at the tv in anger, clenching my fists as I did. On the tv screen showed _six _of the seven kids that went missing. Yeah. There was 7. How do I know that? It's because my sister was one of them! Savannah had went missing about a day after the sixth kid had disappeared. So she was gone on Friday. My favorite day of the week. Great. Now there's a reason to not like that day anymore. Police were still looking for her, and didn't report to the news about he disappearance yet. Oh So the other kids are more important than my sister? SHE COULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW AND THEY WOULDN'T EVEN KNOW IT! People can tell if I'm irritated because I'll start screaming and I'll lose my cool, plus I'll start to cry depending on how upset I am. It's strange I know, but hey I'm Summer. I don't have to be regular. Anyway my phone suddenly rang and I snatched it off my desk before answering it.

"What!" I growled.

"Geez Summer. I guess you saw the news as well."

It was Keith. Mine and Savannah's cousin. Well one of them. Keith has 3 little brothers named Jack, Jonas, and Kalen. He also has an older sister named Sarah.

"Yeah."

"Can you believe they haven't told anyone about Savannah's disappearance?"

"No. But I've got a right mind to go down there and knock some sense into them."

"Wow. You must really be ticked. I never hear you threaten someone."

"You would be the same way if one of your brothers or your sister had gotten kidnapped!"

"Not really. They'd probably bring them back."

"Keith!"

"Sorry! It's true though!"

I heaved an angry sigh. "I could care less if it was true or not. Don't talk about the others that way."

"Fine. So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go talk to her friends tomorrow and see if they saw who grabbed her."

"That sounds like a great idea. Wait. Tomorrow? Why not today?"

"Because. I've gotta go over to Kate's and make some posters so we can hang them around."

"Can I help?"

"No Keith. You live all the way in Johto, it takes about 3 hours for you guys to get here to Almia."

"So?"

"By the time you got here it we would be asleep."

"It's only 6."

"Exactly. You know we're in bed by 9."

"6 + 3 equals 7."

"No it equals 9."

"Where the heck does the nine come in?"

"And you wonder why you're failing math."

"I'm not failing it and I don't wonder it. The F means fantastic."

"Whatever. Look I gotta go. I promised Kate I'd be at her house in a little bit."

"Alright. See you at school."

"Along with Ben and them."

"Yeah. Doesn't Ben have an older brother?"

"Uh. I think so. His brother should be coming to school tomorrow."

"Awesome! Another guy I can hang out with! Do you know what classes he's gonna have?"

"Why? Having a foursome with Kellyn, Lunick, and Ben not good enough? You gonna make it a fifthsome?"

"SUMMER!"

I laughed and hung up the phone. Yep. He's gonna get me back for that one. But hey. It was worth it. I set my phone down before grabbing some markers and colored pencils. I then went downstairs, and out the door, throwing a goodbye to my mom as I did.

"Bye mom! I'm off to Kate's!" I yelled, standing right in the door frame and holding the doorknob.

Mom peered around the corner and looked at me. "Alright dear. But make sure you get back before 12:00 I don't want that creep getting you too."

I rolled my eyes. Now she was getting paranoid. "Yes ma'am."

Remembering something I stopped myself from walking out the door and looked back at her. "Oh hey mom. If Keith comes here all ticked and stuff, lie and tell him I went to the store. I don't wanna take the chance of him having a chainsaw with him."

Mom looked at me in confusion, before shaking her head. "You kids and your jokes."

I shut the door, starting to make my way toward Kate's house. Another day with Kellyn and Kate. Kellyn is Kate's twin brother. So that means I'll have to put up with him. Don't get me wrong. He's a great guy when it counts. I mean. He is attempting to help me and Kate search for Savannah. But there are times when I just wish someone would punch him. I reached their door and knocked on it. I heard footsteps approaching the door. Seconds later it opened to reveal Kate and Kellyn's mom, Ellain.

"Ah. Summer. So nice to see you." She smiled at the sight of me before opening the door up wide enough so I could go inside. "Please come on in."

I nodded and walked in. I looked around their house, and saw Kellyn on the couch watching some tv. As soon as he heard footsteps he turned toward the door and waved to me, a smile on his face.

"Hey Summer!" He greeted, getting up and walking over to me.

"Hey Kells." I greeted back before looking around. "Where's Kate?"

He jabbed his thumb toward the hallway down the hall. "She's in her room, waiting for you."

I looked down the hall and saw a light shining from the doorway of Kate's room. I walked past him and went toward her room, Kellyn following after me. I stopped at her door and looked inside, only to see her on the floor scribbling on some cardboard.

"You finally use up all your art paper?" I questioned, drawing her attention toward me.

"Hey Summer. I was just starting on some flyers. How's this?"

She then held up a pink flyer with black writing on it and a picture of Savannah on it. Under her photo were the words missing in bold letters. Plus under that was my phone number and Kate's with the message if found please call immediately, also in bold. Wow. She's going all out to find my sis. I plopped on the floor beside her and placed the markers onto the floor, before grabbing a piece of paper. I started to mark on it and Kellyn helped too.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer's Pov

It was about 8 by the time we finished making the flyers. I sighed and stood up, stretching my stiff limbs, Kellyn and Kate copying my actions. "So. You guys ready to put up some flyers?"

Kate stretched her arms. "Yeah, but we better hurry. Mom doesn't like us to be out too late. She's paranoid about that creep kidnapping us."

I rolled my eyes. "I swear. Ever since people have started going missing our parents have gotten more paranoid than ever."

"I know right?" Kellyn replied.

I smiled but we headed out of the house, traveling all around the small village and putting up the missing person papers, we would also hand them out. After we were done I headed back home and I sleepily opened the door to my house.

Mom was pacing around nervously, throwing worried glances at the clock. It was only 9:58. I don't see why she was so worried. "Hey mom."

She looked at me in shock before rushing over and hugging me tighter than she ever has before. "Oh Summer sweetie! I thought he'd taken you as well. I don't think I could've put up with losing you too!"

"Mom...Can't...breathe..." I gasped. She let go of me and smiled.

"Sorry baby. I was just worried that I'd lose my firstborn as well." She smiled.

"You're paranoid. Nothing's gonna happen to me I promise that on my life."

"Don't say that!" She scowled. "Never promise anything on your life!"

I held my hands up in defense. "Okay, Okay. Fine. I promise nothing will happen to me. Besides, you always say I can protect myself."

"Against others! Not against a complete stranger!" She protested.

I shot her a look. "Mom. I can protect myself. There's no need to worry."

"That's exactly what Dawn said to her mom before she ended up in the hospital."

"Para-noid." I shot back. I walked over to the stairs and started to go up them. "Goodnight mom. I'm heading to bed."

"A-are you sure you don't wanna stay up just a little longer?"

"I would love to but I've got school."

"I could home school you."

I stopped and looked at her. "Yeah, but it wouldn't be as fun."

"Why not? I could invite your friends over."

"It's not that. If I were home schooled I couldn't annoy Kincaid. And you know how much I love to do that."

She didn't look all that convinced and I let out a sigh. "Alright mom. Would it make you feel better if Ben and his brother walk me home?"

"How old is Ben's brother?"

"I don't know. If I'd known anything about him I would've said his name and not just call him Ben's brother."

"Well. Ben's brother is older than Benjamin right?"

"Yeah."

"As long as they bring you back here from school with no problems and I can meet Benjamin's brother."

I rolled my eyes. I swear. I went up the stairs and went to my room, shutting the door behind me, and jumping on my bed. Arceus. I wonder where Savannah is right now. I may not know where she is but I do know one thing. If whoever kidnapped her kills her, she's not gonna be the only one going in a grave.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Summer awoke with a yawn as she got off her bed. She gathered her normal attire except she decided to add a little twist. Instead of a t-shirt she was gonna wear a tanktop with a jacket instead. Her tanktop was a red color while her jacket was a slight dark gray. The jeans she was wearing were faded and had a hole where her knee was. Summer put on her light brown boots and finished her outfit with a black fingerless glove on her left hand.

After she was finished she snatched her bookbag from its place beside her door and went downstairs.

"Good morning Sunshine!" Her mother, Brooke, called from the kitchen.

Summer held back a groan. Sunshine was a nickname her mom and dad would call her when she was younger. Now instead of making her smile, it annoyed her. "Good morning mom." She replied as she walked into the kitchen.

Brooke looked at her daughter and rolled her eyes. Summer caught the look and raised a brow. "What?"

Her mom shook her head. "Nothing dear. It's just that you always wear those kinds of outfits. Don't you wanna be feminine?"

Feminine is the last thing Summer wanted to be. It just wasn't her and everybody knew it. "Not really mom. You know I'm not like that."

Brooke sighed from her place at the table. "I know it's not like you but sometimes I wish you were a little girly."

Their toaster dinged and out popped two pieces of toast. Summer caught them and handed one to Brooke. "Sorry, I really don't wanna be like the other girls who are all into shopping, jewelry, makeup...should I continue?"

Summer's mom shook her head. "No, I understand what you mean. You don't have to always be so tomboyish."

The teen shrugged. "That's how I like being. Anyway, I'm off to school. See you later."

"Bye Summer. Have a nice day of school!" Brooke called as her daughter walked out the door. As soon as the door shut, Brooke heaved a sigh. She just knew something bad was going to happen. It hung in the air far to long to be ignored any longer.

_Summer baby, please be safe. _The mother thought.

* * *

Summer sighed as she continued her walk to school. It was a pretty sunny day today, not a hint of darkness to be found. But she'll just have to see if it'll stay like this. All week it's been nothing but rain, sometimes it even rained as so much as five times a day. It's a wonder the village she was in hasn't been flooded yet.

She could see one of her best friends, Ben, waiting for her. Summer smiled and walked over to him. "Hey Ben!"

He looked toward her and smiled, waving to her. "Hey Summer!"

She soon caught up to him and they started to walk side by side. "So where's your brother? I thought he was suppose to come to school today?"

"He is and he's getting ready. He couldn't decide what to wear for the first day."

"Ugh, he sounds like a girl."

"So did you see the news?"

"About Josh being dead? Yeah, I saw it."

"No, well yes, that was apart of it. But I meant how they didn't show Savannah."

"Oh, that." She muttered, not looking at Ben. "I saw that too."

"Sorry the police hasn't mentioned her disappearance."

"It's okay."

Ben saw his best friend's downcast expression and his heart strings were pulled. He hated making her feel so bad. The male jumped in front of the girl and she looked at him in confusion. Summer stopped, looking at her friend with a raised brow. "Turn that frown-" He pointed to his face and turned his smile to a frown. "-upside down!"

He then tried to do a handstand and Summer watched him. "See look! Woah!" The teen then hit the ground and Summer laughed. Luckily, his backpack had broken his fall, letting him take little damage. Ben jumped back onto his feet and brushed himself off.

"Haha, Ben you fail at those!" She laughed. He smiled. Her laugh always made him smile. They continued walking, chatting about their plans for the weekend.

"We could go swimming."

"Just you and me or are we gonna include our other friends?"

"You never know Sum. They might have other plans."

"So you're saying there's a chance that you and I might go swimming by ourselves?"

Ben's face turned red at the thought but Summer didn't seem to notice. "T-that's right."

Despite their friendship, neither has seen the other in a bathing suit. They haven't gone swimming all that much, having found no need to do so.

"I bet Keith will come. He always tries to find a way to get away from his brothers and sister. According to him, 'They're annoying as fuck'."

* * *

"Sorry Summer, but I can't."

Summer looked at her cousin in shock. "What!? Why not!?"

"Because I have to watch Kalen, Jack and Jonas tonight."

"Why can't Sarah watch them?"

"She's going on a shopping spree with her friends."

"What about your parents?"

"Going out on a date."

"Ugh. You know, you guys should just move to Almia. That way you can just come over and I can help you watch them."

"I've been telling them that but they say that the houses in Almia are overpriced."

"Oh and they say a million dollar house isn't?"

"Apparently it's not to them."

Summer sighed."You're parents can be so stupid sometimes."

"Tell me about it."

"Hey. What if you just bring them with you to Almia?"

"I'll see. Bye Summer. See you in class."

"Alright bye." Summer muttered as she watched him walk off. She let out another sigh and started to head toward her 1st period class. P.E. Oh how she hated exercise in the morning. Today was gonna be a long day.

Jake was at his and Ben's house still getting ready. After looking over his clothes he finally decided on some tan shorts, a red sleeveless shirt, and his black shoes. The older teen looked himself in the mirror before smirking.

_There's no way the girl's can resist me. _He smirked to himself.

He walked over to the door, grabbed his bookbag off the floor, and walked out the door. Jake started to head to his new school. It was obvious that he'd already missed first period which was perfectly fine for him. He never liked first thing in the morning.

The male walked through the school doors and walked up to the front office, where a middle aged woman was typing rapidly on a computer. Jake knocked on the glass window, taking her attention from the work she was doing. Her glasses slid down her face as she looked up at him. "May I help you?"

"Yeah. I'm the new student Jake."

"Ah. You must be Benjamin Natsuya's older brother. We've been expecting you." The woman looked back at the screen before typing something and hitting print. After it was done printing, she snatched it out of the machine before handing it to Jake. "Here you go young man, do you need any help finding your classes?"

"No." He stated and looked over his schedule, before starting to head off. "Third period, Mr. Kincaid Room 153. That sounds fun."

He went down the halls, muttering the numbers on the doors aloud. "135...142...Ah. Room 153."

Jake opened the door, interrupting the blonde middle aged man that was teaching. The man turned toward the teen angrily and just out of the corner of Jake's eyes, he could see his brother and a brunette right beside him. "Who are you and why are you interrupting my class!?"

"I'm Jake, the new student."

"Oh no, please not be in this class." His brother begged quietly.

"Who's that Ben?" The brunette whispered to him.

"That, unfortunately, is my brother." Ben muttered back.

"He's your brother?" The girl asked surprised. "He looks nothing like you."

Ben sunk down lower in his seat. "Don't remind me Summer."

"Mr. Jake, take a seat anywhere you want. Just don't disrupt my class again." The teacher snapped, pointing towards the class. Jake looked around the room and smirked as his eyes landed on Ben, who desperately tried to sink lower in his seat. Summer looked at Ben in confusion before rolling her eyes.

Jake walked over to Ben and sat in the empty desk beside him and set down his stuff. "Hope you don't mind, but I plan on sitting here."

Ben sat up and threw his hands in the air, muttering under his breath. "Great, just great. Out of any desk he could've chosen, he decides to sit by me."

"Ben, come on. It's not gonna be _that _bad." The brunette beside his younger brother soothed.

"You obviously haven't met my brother."

Jake leaned forward in his seat to look at her. "And who are you?"

The girl smiled. "I'm Summer, Ben's best friend."

"Wow. So you're Summer Minami? Ben hasn't stopped talking about you and I must say. You're prettier than Ben described."

Ben's face turned red and he wanted to die right there. How could his brother tell her that!? Summer's face turned red as well and she bit her lip. "Uh...thanks for that compliment..."

"You're welcome, thanks for the view." He smirked, flashing her a smile. Her face turned even more red as she sat back in her seat.

Jake sat back in his seat and stared a head but his mind wasn't on the lesson. No, not even close. His mind was on Summer and every other girl in the class. He looked around the room, all of the girls smiling and waving at him. Suddenly a note was passed to him and he opened it. On it were the words 'call me' and a phone number, pictures of hearts on the page as well.

The teen looked around, and caught sight of a particular black haired girl giving him the 'call me' sign. Jake pocketed the note, and looked at Summer, only to see some navy haired guy nudging her. She looked at him and grabbed the paper he was trying to give to her.

She read it and wrote something down before handing it back to him. The teacher saw them and walked passed the duo, snatching the note from the boy's hands. "What is it we have here? You two passing notes?"

"Uh Mr. Kincaid. I wouldn't read it if I were you." Summer warned.

Mr. Kincaid looked down at her and went to the front of the class. He looked at the two before looking back down at the paper and cleared his throat. "Mr. Kincaid can be such an ass." He looked at the male in shock and disbelief before continuing to read. The class burst out in laughter but quieted down to hear the rest. "True dat."

He looked at Summer then, who just shrugged. "I warned you."

Mr. Kincaid crumbled the note and tossed it into the trash before starting to continue. "Alright. Now if you will turn to page 654 in your history books..."

Loud groans filled the room as they took out the huge textbook and flipped to the correct page. "Now as you can see the styler wasn't invented until the late 1800s by none other than..."

Summer tuned out the rest of the lesson as she stared at the clock, anxiously wishing the bell would ring. Time ticked by slowly and soon almost everyone in the class was passed out. "And now as you can see the final invention of the styler was created and perfected-"

"RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!" The bell's loud sound snapped everyone awake and they all rushed out of the room. Ben was still asleep, his head on his desk. Summer looked at him and shoved him out of his desk, waking him up. "Huh? What happened? Where did everyone go?"

"You passed out and it's the end of class." Summer explained.

Ben groaned as he got back up, packing his book back into his bag. "Ugh. Why does history have to be so boring?"

Summer was beside him, shoving her book back into her bookbag. "I don't know, but at least the good news is that you'll at least get a good night's sleep."

"More like a good morning's sleep." Ben scoffed, hiking his bag up on his shoulder. Summer laughed before doing the same.

"True, if only this class was at night." Summer replied.

He smiled at her. "Yep, then we wouldn't be so tired."

"I doubt it."

"I don't."

"Excuse me. This is not the time to chat but rather go on to your next class." Kincaid scowled.

Summer rolled her eyes, and continued on, ignoring him."So who's class do you have next?"

"Um...Mrs. Lonia, math." Ben answered. "You?"

"Mr. Ladama, Language." She replied.

The two headed out the door and were on their way to their next class when suddenly an announcement was heard over the intercom.

_ATTENTION EVERYONE. THIS IS NOT A DRILL, WE'RE ARE HAVING A LOCKDOWN. ALL STUDENTS AND TEACHERS ARE REQUIRED TO STAY IN THEIR ROOMS. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. _

All of a sudden doors were shut and locked, causing Ben and Summer to look at each other in worry. "What are we going to do?"

"We could head back to Kincaid's room, but he probably already locked his door."

"Well we can't just stand here. You heard the principal, all the students and teachers are required to stay in there rooms."

Suddenly footsteps filled the air, causing horror to rise in the two teens. They were both frozen in place as the sounds of the footsteps got closer and closer. Soon around the corner came a man with black clothes, a gun in his hand as he came near the two. "Summer. I think this would be a great time to run."

Summer looked back at her best friend. "Ya think?"

Ben grabbed Summer's wrist and took off, dragging the teen with him, and nearly causing her to trip as she tried to keep up with him. They raced through the halls in a desperate attempt to escape, the man following in hot pursuit. Down each hallway they ran, faster and faster until they were almost out of breath. Finally the duo came upon a dead end, worry filled them.

The man's footsteps were soon heard, and the two teens knew they were trapped. He came around the corner, his gun cocked and ready. "Hmph." He smirked triumphantly. "This'll be easier than I expected."

Summer moved a little closer to Ben and he wrapped his arms around her in protection. This seemed to be the end of them.

"Say goodnight kiddies." The intruder smirked wider. "Because this is you're last day on earth."

Suddenly he pulled the trigger and the gun went off. Ben and Summer clenched their eyes closed as they braced for the impact.


End file.
